A lenda das fadas
by Maddie Red Fox
Summary: Resumo inside!  Read and review, por favor! É bem diferente do que eu tenho visto por aí! Campanha FUFFE! Faça uma Ficwritter Feliz em progresso! o
1. Preview

Preview 

_Numa terra distante e cheia de fantasia, dois jovens irmãos, Ronald e Ginevra Weasley, vítimas de um destino trágico, superam os desafios junto de seu avô, Melquias Weasley. Quando crianças, cheios de vida e alegria, sua mãe desapareceu sem deixar vestígios. Pouco depois, seu pai é misteriosamente assassinado._

_Anos depois da inicial tragédia, Melquias é assassinado de maneira semelhante a seu filho, Arthur. Chega a hora de Ronald tomar as rédeas da situação e descobrir o que realmente aconteceu com seus pais e o motivo dessas mortes. Porém, Ginevra não compartilha das conclusões de seu irmão. A partir desse dia, eles seguem rumos separados. Porém o destino os quer juntos. Para enfrentarem uma ameaça além de suas imaginações..._

N.A.: Oiiiiii, tudo bem galera? Olha, é o seguinte, tem quase quatro anos que eu tenho essa história na cabeça, mas não com esses personagens nem com esse desenvolvimento. De repente me deu um surto de encaixar essa história com os personagens de Harry Potter, que eu não pude controlar!

Seguinte, não é exatamente minha especialidade, é TOTALMENTE Universo Alternativo, mas achei a história bem legal e espero que vocês também gostem.

Beijos da Raposinha!

Maddie Red Fox.


	2. O começo

_Existe uma lenda que diz sobre os muitos outros mundos, que eram invisíveis aos olhos humanos. Mundos onde existiam criaturas tão fantásticas e maravilhosas, quanto terríveis e perigosas. Duendes, centauros, sereias... E um desses mundos era o mundo das fadas. Alguns humanos, aqueles que temem o desconhecido, acreditavam que elas eram tão maléficas quanto os duendes, pois, se alguém algum dia saísse em busca de entrar no mundo delas, jamais voltaria. Essa crença era baseada em histórias de homens que saíam para caçadas e nunca mais voltavam. Mas nenhum desses jamais havia visto uma fada de verdade. Elas não apareciam para qualquer um, era o que diziam. Que as fadas escolhiam suas vítimas e que, quando menos se esperava, poderia-se sair para uma caçada e nunca mais voltar. E de fato, muitos, mas muitos caçadores saem e desaparecem por completo, sem darem notícias ou deixarem rastros..._

- Ai, vovô! Tá me assustando! – choramingou a garotinha, no colo do avô.

Era uma casa pequena, feita de madeira maciça, como se a casa tivesse sido cavada dentro de uma árvore, com um único espaço feito de pedra, que era onde ficava a lareira. Na sala, havia uma mesa com quatro cadeiras. A cozinha era do lado de fora, numa pequena área coberta, perto de onde se lavava a roupa. Tinha três quartos. Um com uma cama de casal, outro com duas camas de solteiro e outro, um menor, onde tinha apenas uma cama.

E era lá onde estavam Melquias Weasley, Ginny e Ronald, avô e netos, respectivamente. O velho tinha longos cabelos prateados, olhos tão azuis quanto o céu e estranhas cicatrizes acima de suas orelhas. Ginny era uma menininha pequena e frágil, mas grande para a idade de oito anos. Seus cabelos eram muito longos e extremamente ruivos e tinha olhos de uma cor rosada que assustavam. Já Ronald, um garoto de uns onze anos, também tinha cabelos muito ruivos e longos, que chegavam ao ombro, e olhos tão azuis, mas tão azuis que se alguém olhasse diretamente para eles, com certeza ficaria cego por alguns segundos. E suas orelhas eram estranhamente pontudas, mas não muito, o que, incrivelmente, aumentava a beleza dele.

- Ah, vô, não liga pra ela! – exclamou o garoto. – Continua contando! Quero saber mais sobre as fadas!

- Pois não deveria! – ralhou o avô, fingindo passar-lhe uma bronca e olhando com severidade para o neto. – Quem muito sabe sobre as fadas e os elfos corre o risco de ser levado por eles! – e depois soltou uma breve risada, aliviando a tensão do jovem Ronald – Ron, como os familiares o chamavam. – Não que isso seja ruim, afinal de contas!

- Aposto que é por isso que o papai não voltou ainda! – a garotinha falou, se encolhendo mais ainda no colo do avô, demonstrando todo seu apavoramento com histórias sobrenaturais.

- Seu pai não sabe nada sobre as fadas, querida... Como você, ele tinha medo dessas histórias e então eu nunca as contava pra ele. – ele deu uma leve risada e afagou os cabelos da menina. – Não se preocupe com isso. Eu acho melhor colocar você na cama, Ginny. Chega de histórias de fadas pra você.

- Mas eu quero ouvir mais, vovô! – Ron protestou quando viu o avô se retirando com a irmã.

- Eu já volto para te contar, Ron! – ele riu do entusiasmo do neto para ouvir mais. E ele entendia o motivo, era da natureza. – Só vou pôr sua irmã na cama e já volto!

Enquanto seu avô saía com sua irmã, Ron sonhava alto, pensando em um dia ter a oportunidade de conhecer as fadas. Não conseguia compreender porque aquele mundo tanto o fascinava, mesmo tendo ouvido tão pouco seu avô contar sobre elas. Mas era inevitável, seu coração batia mais rápido e ansioso quando ouvia sobre eles.

Estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando seu avô retornou do quarto de Ginny. Sentou-se diante do neto e bateu as mãos sobre os joelhos, o encarando com um sorriso simpático.

- E então, meu jovem? O que quer saber?

- Tudo! – não se fez de rogado. Queria saber tanto quanto possível sobre aquele mundo fascinante. O avô deu uma leve risada e atrapalhou os cabelos do neto, que, emburrado, os ajeitou novamente.

- Pois então se prepare Ronald Weasley, pois há muito a se saber sobre elas!

E novamente retomou o rumo da narrativa, interrompida pela netinha chorosa e amedrontada.

_Fadas, na realidade, não fazem o que os tolos humanos acreditam sobre elas. São criaturas boas, defensoras da natureza e amante de flores. Com elas, vivem os elfos, também protetores da natureza e criaturas tão belas e fascinantes quanto as próprias fadas. Ambos são seres que vivem mais do que podemos contar, talvez graças à magia que circunda seu mundo. Hogwarts, o mundo das fadas, é separado do nosso com um grande portão de ouro e prata, que só elas e outros seres fantásticos conseguem enxergar. E lembre-se, uma vez cruzado o portão, é praticamente impossível cruzar de volta. _

- Mas vovô, como você sabe disso tudo?! Quer dizer... É uma lenda, mas... Como sabe tanto sobre a verdade?? – ele não apresentava nenhuma dúvida de que a narrativa de Melquias era real, mas ansiava por detalhes de tudo aquilo. Era maravilhoso demais.

- Eu disse que é praticamente impossível, Ron, não impossível. – e deu um sorriso maroto ao neto, cujos olhos quase saltaram das órbitas quando o avô sugeriu que um dia esteve dentro dos portões de Hogwarts.

- Você quer dizer que... – ele não foi capaz de terminar o raciocínio, a possibilidade atiçou sua emoção.

- Sim, Ron, eu já estive lá dentro. – os olhos de Melquias adquiriram um ar sonhador, como se estivesse sendo arrastado para as mais antigas lembranças. – Mas foi há muito, muito tempo atrás... Infelizmente não posso te contar o que houve, ou morreria antes mesmo de ver seu rosto brilhar de tão impressionado com tudo.

- Por quê?! – o garoto franziu o cenho, visivelmente chateado com aquilo.

- Fiz uma promessa às fadas. – mentiu. Dar os reais motivos pelos quais não poderia voltar seria muito perigoso, seu neto ainda era jovem para encarar tal tipo de situação. – Não se quebra uma promessa feita às fadas sem pagar um preço por isso. No caso o preço é a própria vida.

- Tá, tá! – o garoto falou, impaciente, como se o que o avô havia dito não fosse nada de mais. – Mas agora continue contando!

- Certo, certo. – Melquias deu uma risada gostosa à empolgação do filho. Respirou fundo e continuou a narrativa.

_Lá dentro, é tudo como nas histórias dos contos de fadas. Muito florido, com árvores tão altas como montanhas. Fadas são seres com asas transparentes para voar alto. De seu corpo se desprende uma fina camada de brilho, tão fina que é impossível de se tocar. Quando saem de lá, elas são pequenas como borboletas e se confundem entre elas. E tem ainda a rainha delas... É a mais linda de todas. Seus cabelos não parecem fios de ouro. SÃO fios de ouro. Brilham a cada movimento dela, reluzem tanto que ofusca quem olha. Seus olhos são cor de mel, brilhantes e doces. Transmitem tanta meiguice quanto possível. E sua pele é tão branca e macia quanto uma pétala de rosa. Os elfos, no entanto, não possuem asas. A cada primeira lua cheia da primavera, há uma grande festa entre eles. Uma enorme fogueira é acesa e todos cantam e dançam ao redor dela. Então as fadas escolhem um dos elfos para ser o noivo delas, para sempre. E mesmo que pareça cruel, ser escolhido dessa forma, não é. Sempre existe amor entre eles. Não se tem notícia se a rainha das fadas tem também participação nessas festas. Na verdade, dizem que até hoje ela ainda não escolheu seu elfo. Ela diz estar esperando por um elfo vindo de longe, que a encante pelo primeiro olhar._

Ronald parecia hipnotizado pelas palavras de seu avô e sorria encantado com o que ouvia. Melquias sorriu de volta e deu um leve tapinha no ombro do neto.

- Hora de dormir, amanhã cedo teremos que cuidar da plantação e caçar, meu jovem. – Ronald iria protestar, mas o bocejo que se seguiu ao fato de ter aberto a boca o impediu. Só então percebeu o quão cansado estava. Cedeu, então, à ordem do avô.

- Vovô, será que algum dia eu verei isso tudo? – ele disse, com o olhar distante e sonhador, enquanto se encaminhava, junto com Melquias, para o quarto.

- Quem sabe, meu neto... Quem sabe...? – o próprio velho parecia tão distante e sonhador quanto Ronald. Suspirou e voltou o olhar para o neto. – Se você vir, espero que saia para poder contar a história para seu neto, assim como eu pude. – o avô falou, carinhosamente.

* * *

- Vovozinho, por que o papai ainda não voltou?! – Ginny perguntou, chorosa. Há muitos dias que seu pai, Arthur, havia saído para resolver alguma coisa que nem para o pai quisera contar. Mas fosse o que fosse, já teria dado tempo de resolver, ao menos na concepção de sua família.

- Eu não sei, querida. – Melquias parecia distante. Sentado diante daquela mesa, a mão ao queixo, não ousava dividir seus temores com ninguém. Preferia acreditar que houve um desvio no percurso, mas que em breve ele voltaria. – Ele já deveria ter retornado. – acrescentou sem perceber, o que fez sua neta ficar ainda mais chorosa.

- Já são quase trinta dias desde que ele saiu, né vô?! – Ronald comenta, também preocupado. Estavam os três diante da mesa, Ronald brincando com um graveto, tentando se distrair e Ginny com uma boneca de pano que ela própria fizera.

- Sim... – respondeu sem perceber. Estava tenso e algo dentro de si lhe dizia que havia alguma coisa muito errada. – Arthur, o que houve com você, meu filho?

Enquanto pensavam nisso, um pequeno pássaro colorido, todo vermelho, com as penas da ponta das asas e da cauda verdes, azuis e amarelas, o bico e as paras douradas, entra pela janela e deposita uma carta, escrita em pergaminho com letras também douradas e caprichosas.

- Que passarinho lindo! – Ginny exclamou, maravilhada com o pássaro, que piava tristemente, como se soubesse do conteúdo da carta.

- É da rainha das fadas...! – Melquias exclamou ao ver a carta. As reações de seus netos, ao ouvir o que ele dissera, foram bem distintas.

- Da rainha das fadas?! – os olhos de Ronald pareceram brilhar ainda mais e ele abriu um sorriso cheio de ansiedade, pulando para o lado do avô. – Deixa eu ver, deixa, vô! Deixa!

- Da rainha das fadas!? - Ginny exclamou junto com o irmão, porém terminou a frase de forma diferente, cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos, como se isso a protegesse da "terrível ameaça das fadas" – Ai, vovô! Eu tenho medo!

- As fadas não são cruéis, Ginny. – o avô sorriu bondosamente para a menina enquanto abria a carta. – Os duendes sim nós devemos temer. São seres tão terríveis e maléficos quanto se pode imaginar e... – estacou, seus olhos brilhando de tristeza enquanto percorriam as linhas do papel.

_Amigo Melquias,_

_É com o mais imenso pesar que devo lhe informar, meu caro, mas seu filho, Arthur, foi morto pelos duendes. Ele passava por perto e nós até tentamos protegê-lo, mas ele já não usava o amuleto que lhe dei para que nada de mal lhe acontecesse. Gostaria de reafirmar a você que as portas do mundo das fadas estarão sempre abertas para receber a você e a seus netos, caso se sinta ameaçado de alguma forma. A guerra contra os duendes está em trégua, por isso o reino voltou a viver em relativa paz. Aqui vocês estarão seguros. Volte, se quiser e quando quiser._

_De sua eterna amiga,_

_Hermione_

- Arthur... Meu filho... – Uma lágrima cai sobre o papel e o velho se apóia em uma cadeira, tentando impedir uma possível queda. Parecia impossível que seu filho estivesse morto, no entanto estava ali, bem claro, a letra que ele tanto conhecia e que nunca mentia. Hermione nunca brincaria com algo assim.

- O que houve, vovô?! O que a carta diz??? – Ronald correu até o avô, ajudando-o a se apoiar e o encarando preocupado. Ginny também estava tensa e trêmula, como se tivesse certeza de que algo realmente terrível tinha acontecido.

- Seu pai... – sua voz saiu falha e trêmula. Melquias fechou os olhos e tomou fôlego e coragem para terminar a frase. – Foi morto por duendes!

- O QUÊ?! – Ginny e Ronald gritaram ao mesmo tempo, incrédulos. Por que, se perguntava Ron, duendes teriam interesse em matar seu pai??

- Infelizmente é verdade! – o pesar da voz de Melquias era cortante, até os netos se sentiram mal. Então, em um estalo, o velho lembrou-se de algo. Tornou a passar os olhos pela carta e voltou-se para o neto, ajoelhando-se diante dele e o pegando pelos ombros, visivelmente tenso – Ron, responda-me isso é realmente importante! Por acaso antes de sair, seu pai lhe deu algo?

O garoto precisou de algum tempo para assimilar, estava segurando bravamente a terrível vontade de chorar que o acometera e de repente seu avô lhe faz uma pergunta daquelas, que, para ele, não tinha importância nenhuma. Pensou um pouco, reorganizando a mente e lembrou-se.

- Sim, este amuleto... – o menino enfiou a mão dentro da camisa e retirou do pescoço um cordão com um pingente com um círculo e um triângulo dentro. O pingente parecia ser feito de bronze ou cobre, pela cor avermelhada que tinha. – Ele disse... Que eu poderia precisar...

Melquias suspirou, resignado. Quando Arthur saiu, não tinha a intenção de voltar.

- Eu imaginei... – ele concluiu, triste, se sentando finalmente na cadeira na qual se apoiava. Olhou para a neta que chorava silenciosamente. Precisava falar com Ronald, mas não acreditava que a menina estivesse preparada para suportar o que ele diria. – Ginevra, querida, é hora de dormir.

- Tá... – diz ela, ainda deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo rosto. Estava devastada e de fato, não sabia se queria ficar acordada. Talvez dormir a livrasse daquele pesadelo ou aliviasse a sensação de desespero que crescia em seu coração.

- Fique aqui, Ronald. – o avô disse severo, pegando a menina nos braços, que não protestou. – Preciso falar com você.

Ron, ainda segurando o choro, apenas consente com a cabeça. Não queria chorar, muito menos na frente de Ginny. Não queria mostrar-se fraco diante da irmã, que, naquele momento, precisava de força e apoio. Algum tempo depois, seu avô volta e se senta do lado do neto.

- Não há nada que a gente possa fazer agora, Ronald. – apesar de conformada, sua voz ainda demonstrava toda a dor que sentia por ter perdido um filho. Suspirou e levou a mão aos olhos, talvez também se impedindo de chorar.

- Já não bastava a mamãe ter sumido, o papai tinha que morrer! – o garoto exprimiu sua revolta, falando mais alto do que pretendia e se arrependeu por instantes, com medo de acordar a irmã. Respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar.

- Eu vou cuidar de você e de sua irmã. – ele olhou para o garoto, talvez pensando se ele tinha a menor idéia de quem realmente era e sobre seu destino. – Quero te pedir uma coisa, meu neto...

- Claro, vovô... Claro, o que quiser!

Melquias escolheu com cuidado as palavras. Não poderia revelar mais do que o necessário, portanto pensou bem antes de começar a falar.

- Se algum dia resolver... Ir atrás do portão das fadas, dê o amuleto de seu pai para sua irmã. Caso vá, ela é quem mais precisará de proteção. – o menino arregalou os olhos, inconformado com o que escutou.

- Papai morreu por isso, não foi?? Ele não tinha o amuleto!! A culpa é minha!!

- Não diga isso, meu filho... Seu pai achou mais importante proteger aquilo que mais amava do que a ele mesmo. Não pense dessa forma...

Ronald não se convenceu, mas baixou os olhos e permitiu que seu avô continuasse a dar instruções sobre aquilo.

- Enfim... – o avô bateu as mãos sobre os joelhos e continuou. – Evite sempre lugares desmatados ou onde houveram grandes queimadas, pois esses lugares são os preferidos dos duendes.

- Por que os duendes são tão maus? – ele ergueu os olhos, agora cheios de lágrimas, para o avô. Sentado diante dele, apertava as mãos sobre os joelhos, tentando se mostrar forte, mas não conseguia. Era apenas um garoto que perdera pai. – Por que eles mataram papai??

Melquias esperava aquela pergunta e já, desde o momento em que terminara de ler a carta enviada pela rainha das fadas, estruturava uma resposta que pudesse ser convincente.

- Nossa família é protegida pelo reino das fadas e dos elfos, conhecido como Hogwarts. – começou pausadamente. Os motivos ainda não podiam ser revelados. – Eles odeiam as fadas e os elfos, invejam sua beleza. Sempre que eles têm uma chance de fazê-las sofrer, eles aproveitam. E essa... Foi uma excelente chance.

Ronald e Melquias ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Melquias torcia para que o garoto não perguntasse muito mais do que poderia saber. Ronald apertava mais forte as mãos sobre os joelhos, os nós de seus dedos já ficando brancos.

- Sem o papai e sem a mamãe... – ele falou finalmente, causando dor e alívio ao avô ao mesmo tempo. O menino não queria saber mais, mas, tal como ele, estava destruído por dentro. – Como vai ser agora, vovô?

- Não sei, meu neto... Realmente não sei... – e num assomo de coragem e determinação, falou, com voz mais forte e decidida. – Mas farei de tudo para criar vocês dois como faria seu pai! Prepara-los para a vida que os espera. E um dia, quem sabe... Você irá para o mundo das fadas? – tentou animar o neto, sorrindo levemente para ele. O menino não sorriu de volta.

* * *

Dez anos se passaram. Ronald era agora homem feito, 21 anos. Um dos melhores caçadores da vila, exímio no arco e flecha e um excelente espadachim. Sem dizer que, de longe, era o mais belo dentre todos os demais jovens. Ginny, uma bela mulher, doce e gentil como sempre. Sorria a todos e, com seu modo tão meigo e cativante, havia conquistado o coração de um jovem na vila, a quem retribuía o afeto. Foram criados com muito amor e carinho pelo avô e se tornaram jovens valorosos. Superaram juntos a morte de Arthur e eram uma família feliz.

Porém, naquela tarde, a sombra da tristeza tornou a pairar sobre a casa dos irmãos.

Melquias, tomado por uma vontade quase involuntária, um desejo incontrolável de reencontrar o caminho das fadas, fora atacado por duendes, que o feriram mortalmente. Conseguiu voltar para casa, graças a Ronald, que, ao ver que o avô tinha desaparecido, foi atrás de seu rastro, o encontrou e afugentou os duendes. Porém era tarde para seu avô.

- Enlouqueceu, vovô??? – Melquias entrava na casa, apoiado pelo neto, que o levava para o quarto e o deitava na cama com cuidado. – Era você quem vivia me dizendo para evitar lugares desmatados ou queimados!! E olha onde você estava!! – Ronald fala irritado com o avô, enquanto tentava estancar o sangue que lhe escorria do abdome.

- Eu... me perdi... – o velho respondeu, fraco e ferido. Sua voz não era mais que um sussurro forçado e uma tentativa inútil de demonstrar uma força que se esvaia dele a cada segundo.

Ginny, ao ouvir dos fundos da casa, a voz irritada de Ronald e a resposta fraca de Melquias, correu para o interior do casebre e foi até o quarto do avô, levando imenso choque ao se deparar com o estado de Melquias.

- Ronald, vovô, o que houve??? Por quê... Por que ele está... Sangrando??? – correu para o lado da cama e segurou a mão do avô, apavorada, olhando dele para o irmão, buscando respostas.

Ronald passou a mão no rosto, suspirando forte e olhando entristecido para o avô e a irmã. Ele já tinha percebido a gravidade do ferimento. Não tinha volta.

- Duendes... Atacaram o vovô enquanto ele tentava encontrar o portão de Hogwarts. – ele falou, já prevendo o que Ginny responderia. De uma menininha amedrontada, a irmã havia se transformado em uma cética sem recurso. Não acreditava mais nas tais fadas.

- Você e vovô com essas histórias malucas! Isso é ridículo, Ronald, não somos mais crianças para acreditar nessas coisas! – ela ralhou irritada, enquanto saía do quarto, indo preparar uma infusão de ervas anestésicas, que aprendera a fazer com o avô.

- Eu os vi, Ginevra!! – Ronald explodiu, indo atrás dela. Já era hora de ela parar de fechar os olhos para o que, a vida toda, esteve diante deles. – Vai me dizer que enlouqueci?? Que estou tendo alucinações??? Que vovô foi ferido daquela forma por um coelho???

- Não sei! Não sei, Ronald!! Mas, francamente!! Duendes?! É absurdo!! Essas coisas não existem!! – ela gritava de volta, aquecendo a chaleira próximo ao fogo da lareira.

- Ronald! – um grito rouco e fraco soou de dentro do quarto. O rapaz não se fez de rogado ao chamado do avô e correu até lá, sendo seguido de perto pela irmã. A cena era terrível, o avô cada vez mais pálido e uma estranha sombra sobre seus olhos, como se eles, antes tão vivos e brilhantes, estivessem sendo cobertos pelo manto da morte.

- Ginny, querida... – a voz dele era menos que um sussurro forçado. A jovem soluçou e levou as mãos à boca. – É... Melhor... Você ficar... Lá fora...

- Do que está falando, vovô? – ela falou, num fiozinho de voz, sem coragem de ouvir o que viria em resposta. Ele sorriu fracamente

- Eu... não vou agüentar muito tempo mais... – ele falou, o fôlego se esvaindo aos poucos – Preciso... Falar... Com seu irmão e... – ele engoliu em seco antes de continuar – Não quero... Que veja... Que me veja partir...

- Não, vovô!! – ela protestou, caindo de joelhos ao lado da cama e segurando sua mão, agora chorando sem tentar segurar. – Não, não pode partir, não pode nos deixar!!

- Ginny... – Ronald colocou a mão sobre seu ombro e a encarou, uma tristeza indizível nos olhos azuis. – Esse ferimento, ele... Não tem recurso...

- Não, Ron, eu estou fazendo o chá!! Ele vai ficar bom!! – ela olhava para o irmão, em súplica, já havia perdido o pai, não sabia se suportaria a morte do avô.

- Gin... – ele a puxou por debaixo do braço e a levantou. Ela o abraçou forte. Melquias respirava com dificuldade, encarando o neto. Ronald percebeu a urgência que ele tinha de lhe fala e que o tempo se esvaia vertiginosamente. – Gin, por favor... Seja forte. Espere lá fora. – ele concluiu, autoritário, mas ao mesmo tempo com a voz estrangulada. Ele nunca chorou na frente da irmã, mas no momento estava difícil de suportar a dor.

Ginny ainda relutou um pouco antes de sair do quarto. Ronald ajoelhou-se do lado da cama do avô e lhe carinhava os cabelos, tentando ser forte para ouvi-lo e ao mesmo tempo vê-lo morrer.

- É uma... Pena... Que eu não... Tenha tempo... De te contar... Sobre tudo... O que aconteceu... No mundo das fadas... – ele falava, a voz entrecortada pelo fôlego cada vez mais raro.

- Não faz mal, vovô... – Ronald falou, sua voz tão fraca quanto a do avô, mas de sofrimento. – Você foi nosso pai e nossa mãe durante todos esses anos... Só temos que... Agradecer. – o jovem ruivo tirava forças sem saber de onde para manter a conversa, talvez numa tentativa de prolongar a vida do avô.

- Você é um... Homem feito, Ronald... Já tem... Vinte e um anos... – ele parou, soltando um gemido de dor. O ferimento era cruel e a morte impaciente. – Deve saber... Deve saber, meu neto... Que... A sua avó... Assim como sua mãe... Era... Uma...

Ronald estava completamente incrédulo do que havia concluído sozinho quando seu avô começou a falar, e por isso apertou mais sua mão. Precisava ouvir, precisava confirmar, aquilo faria sentido. Explicaria seus sentimentos em relação a Hogwarts.

- Quê? Uma o quê?! Diga, vovô, por Deus!!

- Uma... Fada... – quando terminou a última palavra, suas pupilas estremeceram nas órbitas. Ele encarava o teto imóvel e sua mão, que mal apertava a de Ronald, agora nem ao menos se mexia. Ele havia partido.

Ronald permaneceu junto ao avô por bastante tempo. Chorou um pouco, ainda segurando sua mão. Após algum tempo, limpou as lágrimas e parou para pensar no que o avô tinha lhe dito. – A vovó era uma fada... E a mamãe também... E por que... Por que eu acho que sempre soube disso...?

Ele se levantou, e saiu do quarto. Ginny estava sentada à mesa, como no dia em que ela, seu avô e ele próprio, tiveram a sensação de que algo estava errado com seu pai. As mãos sobre a cabeça e as lágrimas correndo silenciosas pelo rosto. Ele fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si, o que chamou a atenção dela que se levantou e o encarou.

- E então? – perguntou a irmã, com um resquício de esperança no olhar. O chá já apitava na chaleira há algum tempo, mas ela não dava atenção. E ao olhar para o irmão, ela já tinha a resposta, mas queria ouvir. Queria ter certeza.

- Acabou. – Ronald disse simplesmente.

Ginny sentiu como se um murro lhe fosse dado na boca do estômago. Sentou-se novamente na cadeira e, levando as mãos ao rosto, deixou-se cair no mais profundo choro que já havia chorado. Desde o desaparecimento de seu pai, seu avô os havia criado e tinham criado laços mais fortes de amor do que qualquer outro. Ronald se aproximou dela e a abraçou com força, tentando amparar a ela e a si mesmo.

_(Fim do primeiro capítulo)_

N.A.: E aí, gostando? Tá, muita coisa pra um primeiro capítulo... u.u

Ah, mas vai, eu postei dois de uma vez!! Olha lá o próximo!! E depois, please, Reviews!!!

Campanha "FUFFE – Faça Uma Ficwritter Feliz" \o/

Kissus

Maddie Red Fox


	3. Ronald da Ordem de Gryffindor

- Ginny, o vovô me falou uma coisa antes de morrer. – faziam alguns dias desde que Melquias havia morrido. Enterraram o corpo nos fundos da casa, junto de um velho carvalho, a árvore em que o avô costumava ficar sentado, pitando um velho cachimbo e pensando na vida. Na pedra que colocaram como lápide, a inscrição, feita por Ronald era simples e direta. _"Melquias Weasley. Avô, pai, irmão e amigo. Sempre em nossos corações"_.

A jovem, ainda um pouco sentida, mas já visivelmente tendo superado o choque maior, estava preparando o almoço. Ergueu os olhos do coelho que estava limpando e encarou o irmão.

- O que ele disse?

Ele suspirou, seria difícil convencer a irmã daquilo, provavelmente impossível. Mas falaria assim mesmo.

- Ele disse que a vovó... E a mamãe... Que elas eram... – novamente suspirou e a encarou. Queria passar toda a seriedade e a sinceridade que pudesse naquele olhar. – Elas eram fadas.

- Ora, francamente, Ronald, com todo o respeito ao vovô, mas acreditar nas besteiras ditas por um velho moribundo, a essa altura da vida... – ela voltou os olhos para o coelho, retirando suas vísceras e as limpando, para o guizado que pretendia preparar.

- Larga de ser cabeçuda, Ginevra! Não percebe que tudo faz sentido agora?? A vovó era uma fada! O vovô deve ter trazido ela com ele quando saiu do mundo das fadas! Por qual outro motivo vovó e mamãe desapareceram??? Por qual outro motivo, papai e vovô foram assassinados por esses malditos du...

- E você acredita nisso?? – gritou, com raiva. – Somos adultos, Ronald, não podemos mais brincar de contos de fadas!! Se isso é seu modo de aceitar a morte do vovô, não tente me injetar essa idéia ridícula!!! Vovô morreu porque foi atacado por um bicho!!

- Não, Ginny!! – seu tom de voz passou da raiva para a urgência. Como ela não enxergava o que era tão óbvio? – Eu sei que é verdade!! Eu não sei se isso já aconteceu com você, mas... É como se de dentro de mim existisse a certeza disso tudo!!! Como se o vovô só precisasse confirmar!! E a carta!! Quando papai morreu, como você explica aquela carta???

- Ron, por Deus!! Não ficou óbvio pra você que foi vovô quem armou aquilo, pra poder nos contar da morte do papai??

- Não, Ginny, não!! Por que tenta tanto negar o que está bem diante dos seus olhos??? Eu vi as criaturas que atacaram o vovô!! Você viu a carta que ele recebeu aquela noite!! E você viu o ferimento dele dias atrás, você viu que nenhum ser deste mundo poderia ter feito aquilo!!!

- Ah... – ela suspirou, como que derrotada. Não convenceria o irmão do contrário, nem ele a convenceria. Ficariam naquele bate-boca eternamente, se ela não colocasse um fim naquilo. – E agora então, Ronald? O que pretende fazer?

- Podemos ir juntos procurar o portão de Hogwarts! – ele falou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer. Buscar seu lugar de direito. Ginny arregalou os olhos incrédula.

- Ronald Weasley, você perdeu a noção do bom senso e da realidade... – ela falou, completamente devastada com o que acabara de ouvir. Seu irmão só poderia ter enlouquecido.

- Claro, Gin, pense bem, se mamãe e vovó eram fadas, eu sou um elfo e você é uma fada! Lá é nosso lugar de direito, e não aqui!

- Ronald, Hogwarts não _existe_!! É uma lenda, é invenção popular!!! – ela tentava novamente colocar aquilo na cabeça do irmão.

- Se não quiser vir comigo, Gin, tudo bem!! Pode ficar, eu não me importo!! – ele berrava com ela, enfurecido.

- Ah, pode ter certeza de que não irei, Ron, eu nunca apoiei essas histórias malucas do vovô, muito menos o fato de vocês acreditarem nelas! Se quer tanto ir atrás de algo inexistente, o problema é inteiramente seu!

Ele não queria acreditar que ela estava falando sério. Deu as costas para ela e se apoiou sobre o batente da janela, olhando para fora, irritado. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, antes de voltar os olhos para ela novamente.

- Eu... Você tem com quem contar, caso eu resolva partir? – ele falou, temeroso da resposta. Sabia do flerte que ela vinha mantendo com o jovem Colin Creevey, filho de um homem importante da vila e temia que, ao partir, ela fosse viver com ele. Apesar de Colin ser um rapaz bom, seu pai nunca lhe inspirara confiança.

- Tenho certeza de que Xenófilo e Luna Lovegood podem me acolher, Ronald... – a frieza com que ela pronunciou seu nome cortou o coração do Weasley mais velho. No entanto ele suspirou mais aliviado, confiava nos Lovegood. Eram família de boa índole, apesar da mania de Xenófilo em construir estranhas invenções tivessem o rótulado de louco. Mas Luna era a melhor amiga de Ginny, não teria o que temer.

- Partirei pela manhã, após te deixar com os Lovegood. Arrume suas coisas. – ele saiu da janela e saiu da casa, deixando Ginny sozinha, seus olhos rosados agora um pouco vermelhos, pelo choro que ela segurava.

* * *

O dia amanheceu um tanto nublado. Ronald vinha montado em seu cavalo, um corcel cor de creme, com a crina marrom. Um belo espécime, garboso e muito bem domado. Obedecia ao menor toque de seu dono, mesmo nunca usando os freios que cavalos normalmente usavam. Ronald também raramente usava sela no cavalo, a não ser quando precisava transportar alguma coisa. E era a ocasião. Trazia, amarradas junto à sela, sacolas com provisões para vários dias, seu arco e flecha, com uma aljava lotada, uma espada, herança de seu avô, muito bonita, e que só usava em caso de extrema necessidade, um saco de dormir e roupas limpas. Ao seu lado, Ginny também montada em seu animal, uma bela égua branca. Ao contrário do irmão, Ginny nunca teve tanta segurança em andar sem os freios e a sela, mas isso sempre se provava completamente inútil, a égua parecia ler os pensamentos da jovem. Também trazia sacolas com roupas, mas as roupas que estava levando para viver com os Lovegood. Ronald havia estado na residência deles na tarde anterior, explicando o motivo da mudança repentina, dando a desculpa de que ele iria atrás de um emprego para dar uma vida melhor para a irmã.

Ambos vinham calados, o único barulho era o trote dos animais e o barulho dos pertences de Ronald, sacudindo com o movimento do cavalo. Ginny ainda parecia aborrecida com o fato de que seu irmão a abandonaria para viver uma aventura sem pé nem cabeça. Ao chegarem em frente à residência dos Lovegood, Ronald apeou e acariciou o focinho do animal, falando em sua orelha.

- Espere aqui, eu já volto. – o cavalo bufou em resposta, como se houvesse compreendido o que seu dono lhe dizia. O jovem foi até a irmã e ajudou-a a descer, a pegando no colo. Ao vê-la no chão, desamarrou seus pertences e os colocou no chão, ao lado dela. Suspirou longamente e voltou-se para sua égua, também lhe acarinhando o focinho. – Você vai ajudar a cuidar dela, não vai?

A égua relinchou e Ginny bufou, cruzando os braços. Achava ridículo seu irmão acreditar que os animais entendessem o que ele falava. Ron não deu importância a isso e voltou-se para a irmã.

- Que Deus nos acompanhe. – ela falou, a voz um tanto estrangulada e sentindo o coração apertado. Não queria se separar dele, mas não iria com ele naquela jornada sem sentido.

Ronald suspirou, conhecia bem a irmã, sabia o quanto ela estava incomodada com aquela história. Lembrando-se de sua promessa a seu avô, dez anos antes, quando seu pai havia morrido, ele enfiou a mão dentro da camisa e retirou o amuleto.

- Que Ele te acompanhem em primeiro lugar. Pegue. – entregando o amuleto para ela, que o encara, intrigada. – Se algum dia se sentir infeliz aqui e quiser ir embora, quiser me achar, isso te mostrará o caminho para me encontrar, não importa onde eu esteja. Mas jamais retire isso do pescoço. Ele é poderoso e te protegerá de todo o mal.

- Como isso poderá me ajudar? Não vai me dizer que é mais uma de suas bobagens sobre...

- Apenas confie em mim, Gin... – ele a interrompeu, antes que outra discussão se iniciasse. – Isso era do vovô. Ele deu pro papai que me deu. Gin, prometa-me que jamais vai tirar isso! É a única coisa que lhe peço! – ele disse em tom de súplica. A irmã olhou para ele e compreendeu que talvez nunca mais visse o irmão depois daquele momento.

- Eu prometo. – ela disse com a voz trêmula e com o choro engasgado.

Fazendo o que queria fazer há muito tempo, Ronald abraçou Ginny com carinho, apertando o abraço, prolongando a despedida por quanto tempo fosse possível prolongar. Acariciava seus cabelos com toda a ternura que tinha em si e segurava ele próprio uma vontade imensa de chorar.

- Seja feliz, minha irmã... E nunca se esqueça que te amo muito.

Ginny, incapaz de controlar a vontade de chorar que tinha desde a noite anterior, agora desabava em um pranto incontrolável. Tinha perdido toda sua família e seu irmão agora iria para talvez nunca mais voltar. Era demais para ela. Apertava ele o quanto conseguia, como se pudesse assim, trazer uma parte dele para si.

Ronald é quem quebra o abraço, com um pouco de relutância. Olhou para Ginnye viu nela a mesma menininha de sete anos atrás, quando da morte do pai. Cheio de pesar, monta em seu cavalo e vê Ginny virar as costas e correr em direção à casa, chorando. Não queria mais mostrar para ele o quanto estava condoída, por isso deu as costas, ele sabia. Suspirou.

- Adeus... – sem esperar uma resposta, ele sai a galope, deixando um rastro de poeira para trás e uma irmã que caía de joelhos diante da residência dos Lovegood, lamentando a própria sorte.

Xenófilo Lovegood era um homem adorável, porém de aparência excêntrica. Um pouco vesgo, com cabelos brancos na altura dos ombros e com textura de cera de vela. Usava sempre roupas estranhas, como a que usava naquele dia em que recebeu Ginny em sua casa. Um gorro no qual pendões balançavam à frente de seu nariz e uma veste com cor de amarelo gema. A ruiva teve que se controlar para não rir.

- Ginny! Que prazer em vê-la! – o homem era extremamente simpático com Ginny, pela amizade que ela mantinha com sua filha. Na realidade, Ginny era a única que ainda conversava com Luna em toda a aldeia. As pessoas pareciam achar que a garota seria tão louca quanto o pai. –Entre, minha menina, Luna já arrumou seu quarto e está ansiosa com sua chegada!

- É muita bondade sua, senhor Lovegood, e eu realmente espero não ser um incômodo. Não tenho com que mais ficar e... Realmente não entendo porque meu irmão precisou partir.

- Ora essa, menina, incômodo algum! Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-la com isso. – antes que ela pudesse dispensar a ajuda, Xenófilo já havia pego as sacolas com seus pertences e entrava pela casa. – Feche a porta para mim, sim? – ele disse, enquanto já subia as escadas com as coisas de Ginny. A jovem fechou a porta e olhou ao redor.

Era uma casa tão simples quanto poderia ser, porém maior que a sua. A mesa, de madeira rústica e com quatro cadeiras ao redor sempre tinha algum bolo ou pão para oferecer a quem chegasse, cortesia de Luna. Próximo à lareira, um agradável cheiro de café era sentido. Havia ainda um espaço que abrigava uma espécie de piano – que parecia ter sido feito pelo próprio Xenófilo – e uma área para receber visitas. Na área do lado de fora, além do local onde Luna lavava as roupas e a casinha, onde faziam as necessidades, havia um quintal, não grande nem pequeno, mas o suficiente para abrigar um barracão onde Xenófilo passava a maior parte do tempo com suas invenções malucas e onde Luna cultivava um jardim de girassóis, sua flor preferida.

E foi exatamente daquela última área, usando um vestido leve e também amarelo dourado, que Luna veio correndo receber a amiga. Seus olhos eram grandes, azuis e sonhadores e seus cabelos aloirados, sempre soltos e esvoaçantes. Luna adorava andar descalça por onde quer que passasse e em casa então não era exceção. Ginny não pôde deixar de pensar nas histórias que o avô contava. Luna parecia de fato uma dessas fadas, não fosse pelo fato de que não tinha asas.

- Ginny! Que bom que veio mesmo! – ela abraçou a amiga apertado, a soltando em seguida e sorrindo amável. Luna era uma moça bonita, mas, com medo das excentricidades de seu pai, nenhum rapaz lhe punha os olhos.

- Luna, é um grande prazer estar aqui, pena que nessas circunstâncias. – a voz de Ginny demonstrava seu desagrado com a partida de Ronald. Luna a olhou, vendo em seus olhos rosados toda a tristeza que a amiga sentia e afastou-lhe uma mecha ruiva dos olhos.

- É hora de começar uma nova vida, Gin... Ronald sempre foi um espírito livre... Sei que não acredita nas histórias dele, mas talvez ele se forçou a acreditar... Para poder ver além desse mundo. Já pensou que para ele, viver na realidade seja extremamente doloroso...? – sua voz, tão sonhadora quanto seus olhos, transmitia a Ginny uma paz que ela não compreendia. Sentiu-se grata à amiga e a abraçou novamente, carinhando seus cabelos. – Aposto que papai já subiu com seus pertences. Vamos subir também? Vou assar bolo de milho depois!

E sem esperar que a amiga respondesse – como fazia na maioria das vezes – a puxou pela mão escada acima, local onde ficavam os aposentos da casa. Ginny apenas ria e sentiu-se em casa. Não era difícil.

* * *

Faziam apenas algumas horas desde que Ronald deixara Ginny aos cuidados dos Lovegood e partira à procura de algo que indicasse onde se encontrava o portão das fadas. Mas aquilo estava demonstrando ser mais difícil do que imaginava. Apeou o cavalo e sentou-se em uma pedra, tirando uma maçã de dentro de sua capanga e a mordendo. A fome havia apertado.

- Ah, Deus... Será que estou fazendo a coisa certa...? E se minha irmã estiver certa...? Não voltaria... Não a encararia novamente jamais... A fiz sofrer por nada. Ela me odiaria.

Como se discordasse do que ele falava, seu cavalo relinchou. Ronald sorriu e deu para ele o resto de sua maçã, se erguendo e acariciando seu focinho.

- Eu sei que você também acredita, Billius... É, eu sei, você está certo, estou desistindo cedo demais. Talvez demore dias até que eu encontre o tal lugar. Mas sou ansioso, você me conhece.

Billius cutucou seu dono com o focinho e refugou. Ronald riu e deu tapinhas carinhosos em seu pescoço, apoiando a cabeça na de seu animal.

- Tudo bem, você venceu, Billius, iremos continuar. Mas vamos até o rio pra você beber alguma coisa, antes que morra de sede.

O cavalo relinchou em protesto. Ronald conhecia aquele relincho, era quando seu cavalo lhe dizia que ele era capaz de continuar sem aquilo. Mas Ron estava irredutível.

- Agora, ou você volta pra casa neste instante. – ele falou, autoritário, porém divertido. O cavalo, dando-se por vencido, refugou e foi a trotes lentos até a beira do rio, bebendo água. – Isso, bom garoto.

Sem que Ronald esperasse, Billius bebeu um pouco mais de água e espirrou-a em seu dono, que ficou encharcado. Ronald olhou para si mesmo e em seguida para o cavalo, completamente indignado.

- Ah, seu filho duma égua!! – ele falou o óbvio, rindo e se jogando dentro do rio, atirando água no companheiro, que trotou para trás, relinchando alegremente, numa visível "gargalhada".

Ronald e Billius ficaram naquela brincadeira por mais alguns minutos, sem saber que estavam sendo observados. Após sair do rio e deitar-se na grama para se deixar secar por um tempo, o ruivo franziu o cenho. Agora sim, tinha a nítida impressão de que havia mais alguém ali. Se levantou e retirou a espada de Billius, que também parecia alerta, refugando várias vezes.

- Shh... Silêncio, Billius... – Ronald rodeava o local, mas não via ninguém, o que o deixou ainda mais tenso. Prestou atenção se o local onde estava era suficientemente arborizado e florido para ser considerado seguro. A grama crescia livremente, árvores frondosas eram vistas em todo lado e flores despontavam à revelia. Era um cenário bonito de se ver. Respirou aliviado, duendes não suportam esse tipo de lugar, muito menos próximo aos rios.

Aproximou-se de Billius e tornou a montá-lo, batendo levemente em seu dorso.

- Muito bem, amigo... Vamos continuar em nosso caminho...

Mal acabara de falar, viu que havia umas flores de cores mais vivas que as outras tal como se brilhassem, e formando uma espécie de trilha para dentro de um casco oco de árvore. Franziu o cenho, seria possível que era tão fácil assim encontrar o caminho?

E assim, vagarosamente, ele foi andando pela trilha. Parou em frente ao casco oco. Era grande o suficiente para que ele passasse mesmo montado em Billius. Desceu o rosto para perto do cavalo.

- O que acha, companheiro? Devemos entrar ou voltar?

Billius relinchou animado e indicou com a cabeça o oco da árvore. Estava claro que queria continuar. Ronald riu e acarinhou seu cavalo.

- Então vamos lá... Sempre em frente.

E, bem devagar, foram entrando no casco oco, a luminosidade do dia dando espaço à escuridão dentro da árvore. Ronald permanecia alerta, mas sentia-se ao mesmo tempo à vontade, como se algo dentro de si lhe dissesse para ficar despreocupado. A paisagem à sua volta tornando-se ainda mais escura. Logo não era possível enxergar nada. Não obstante, ele via tanto a si próprio e a Billius como se a escuridão não os afetasse. Repentinamente, as rédeas de Billius saíram de suas mãos, como por mágica. Estavam suspensas à frente, como se alguém as puxasse, direcionando o cavalo ao caminho que ele deveria seguir.

À sua frente, um ponto luminoso se fazia ver, aumentando aos poucos, até chegar a um ponto em que o brilho era tão forte que ofuscava seus olhos. Billius relinchou em protesto contra a luz, mas não parou, ainda sendo guiado pela pessoa invisível.

Pouco depois, quando a luminosidade tornou-se suportável, Ronald olhou ao redor. Não havia absolutamente nada, nem paredes, nem chão, nem teto. Era como se estivesse caminhando em uma imensa luz amarelo-sol, em direção a algum lugar. Olhou adiante de Billius e viu o que estava acontecendo.

Um rapaz, de cabelos negros e olhos extremamente verdes, tão verdes esmeraldas, e com orelhas um pouco pontudas, o que fez Ronald lembrar-se um pouco de si próprio, guiava seu cavalo, andando lentamente. Trajava vestes simples, uma camisa branca sobreposta por um colete pardo. Calças e botas sem salto. Seus cabelos eram longos e estavam soltos. O jovem carregava às costas uma aljava de flechas e um arco. E estava levando Ronald até um imenso portão de ouro e prata, com um imenso brasão em seu centro e um H portentoso, gigantesco.

Por vários minutos Ronald perdeu a fala. Sabia que aquele era o portão que levaria a Hogwarts e sua excitação foi tamanha que não conseguia falar. Estava sem ar e emocionado. Fez menção de apear, mas o rapaz – um elfo – que o guiava percebeu e se fez ouvir.

- Não faça isso, meu caro, seria estúpido de sua parte. – a voz dele era grave e intensa, mas totalmente amigável. Ronald estacou sobre o cavalo e recuperou, por fim, a habilidade de falar.

- Aquele é o portão que leva a Hogwarts, não é?? – falou, sem conter a excitação na própria voz. Era fabuloso demais para ser real, temia estar sonhando.

- É sim. – respondeu a voz melodiosa do rapaz, que falava como se estivesse conversando com um velho amigo. – Era para lá que você queria ir, não era? Pois bem, mandaram-me te buscar.

- Sim... Como sabe disso?? Quer dizer, claro, você é um elfo! Mas... Ah, por Deus, ainda não acredito nisso! Só pode ser um sonho!

- Bom, por enquanto é como se fosse. Este lugar onde estamos agora é uma espécie de passagem entre o seu e o nosso mundo. Se descer do cavalo, cairá de volta na floresta. Humanos não podem passar por aqui sem ajuda. – ele olhou para o jovem ruivo, que ainda permanecia incrédulo e extasiado. Era maravilhoso.

- Claro, eu compreendo... Qual seu nome?? – ele perguntou ao elfo, que amigavelmente respondeu, enquanto se aproximava ainda mais dos portões.

- Me chamo Harry. Sou um dos guardas pessoais da Rainha Hermione, além de uma de seus amigos mais próximos, claro.

O coração de Ronald deu um salto. Por que a guarda pessoal da rainha havia sido designada a buscá-lo? Deveria aquilo significar que sabiam que ele era um elfo? Ou havia mais do que ele sabia?

- E... Por que veio você me buscar e não outra pessoa? Não que eu esteja reclamando! – ele acrescentou rápido, com medo de ofender o rapaz. – Mas... Não sou importante a ponto de a guarda pessoal da rainha vir me buscar.

- Você é filho de fadas, não é? – Harry o olhou de lado, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Desde que Melquias havia avisado a Hermione sobre seu herdeiro elfo que os olhos da rainha brilhavam quando o nome Ronald era mencionado em alguma ocasião.

- Sou sim. Digo... É, sou! Isso me torna um elfo, certo? – ele perguntou, um pouco receoso da resposta.

- Sim, isso o torna um elfo. E nossa rainha preza muito por seus súditos, estejam eles aqui dentro ou lá fora... – e não segurou uma risadinha, que Ronald não conseguiu entender. Finalmente eles alcançaram o portão. Ele pôde então observar o brasão com mais detalhes. Havia quaro animais emoldurando o brasão e a enorme letra "H" que estava no centro. Um leão, um texugo, uma serpente e um corvo. Era estranho observar, mas eles pareciam vivos. Capazes de olhar através dele. Então cada um dos animais se mexeu um pouco, como se encarassem Ronald. Repentinamente, o leão saltou do portão. Ronald fez menção de recuar com Billius, que também relinchou assustado, mas as rédeas permaneciam com Harry.

- Não tenha medo, o leão simpatizou com você. Por isso saltou. Você é bravo. Valente. Impetuoso, de fato. Deixe que ele cheire sua mão, ele que dirá se você deve ou não entrar. – Harry explicou, encarando Ronald com um sorriso encorajador. O ruivo, mesmo um tanto amedrontado, inclinou-se lentamente e oferecendo a mão para que o leão cheirasse. O animal cheirou a mão do rapaz e, satisfeito, rugiu imponente para o portão. Com um salto fenomenal, alcançou novamente seu lugar no portão, que imediatamente se fez abrir.

- Seja bem vindo a Hogwarts... – Harry falou, enquanto o fascínio preenchia os olhos de Ronald, à medida que os portões se abriam. – Ronald da Ordem de Gryffindor.

_(Fim do segundo capítulo)_

N.A.: Ah, por enquanto é isso que eu tenho, mas estou escrevendo o resto a todo vapor!! Não é lá grandes coisas, eu sei... T-T

Mas é diferente, uma história em que o herói é o Ron e o Harry é o amigo leal! Concordem comigo, nem que seja por piedade... T-T

E SIM, a roupa de Xenófilo Lovegood é a que ele usa no casamento do Gui com a Fleur em DH!! D

Lembrando da Campanha FUFFE!!! D

Kissus

Maddie Red Fox


	4. A feira

Na vila, a vida corria em plena harmonia. A notícia de que a jovem Ginevra Weasley, moça mais formosa da região, prendada, informalmente comprometida a Colin Creevey, que desde a mudança, freqüentava assiduamente a residência dos Lovegood, transformou a vida naquela casa em outra. O pai de Colin, Owen Creevey, apesar de não ser dos mais simpáticos e agradáveis de convivência, ou de aparência, era um dos mais prósperos e ricos moleiros da região. Seus moinhos abasteciam com farinha todo o vilarejo e mais outros cinco naquela área, portanto, Colin era um excelente partido. E vê-lo freqüentar a casa do "Lunático" Lovegood, fez com que as pessoas, ao menos publicamente, parassem de fazer comentários desagradáveis sobre a família e até um rapazote, Neville Longbottom, passou a atirar em Luna, olhares mais ternos e carinhosos.

Luna jamais se sentira afetada pela forma como sua família era vista antes, e o fato das coisas terem mudado, tampouco a alertou. A menina loira vivia em um mundo só seu entre seus girassóis, e agora, com Ginny morando com ela, era como se seu mundo tivesse ganhado ares de paraíso. Além de conversar com as flores, trocava confidências com a amiga.

- Neville continua olhando com outros olhos para você, Luna. Talvez esteja na hora de você começar a pensar nisso, já tem dezoito anos. – Ginny conversava com a amiga, enquanto apanhavam amoras no quintal.

- Ele me olha, é...? – ou Luna sabia fazer-se de desentendida como ninguém mais, ou realmente não se importava. Seus dedos estavam roxos pelo caldo das amoras e ela ria-se gostosamente quando uma caía em seu vestido branco, agora todo cheio de pontinhos rosados e púrpuras.

- Não se faça de sonsa, ele não faz questão de esconder que está interessado. Ou vai dizer que não sabe quem te mandou aquela braçada de girassóis na manhã de ontem? – desafiou a ruiva, também com os dedos roxos, enquanto levava meia dúzia de amoras para uma cabaça, onde outras tantas repousavam.

- Oh... Não foi Colin quem as mandou para você? – olhou para a amiga, com aquele mesmo ar sonhador de sempre.

- Claro que não, Colin só me manda margaridas. Ele sabe meu gosto.

Luna apenas sorriu-lhe de volta, enquanto barulhos estranhos eram escutados vindos da oficina de Xenófilo. Ginny riu-se divertida, um mês vivendo com os Lovegood a fez perceber que, muito além do que imaginara, eram uma família extremamente amorosa e dedicada. Luna perdera a mãe muito cedo e desde então Xenófilo assumiu o papel de pai e mãe. E mesmo com suas esquisitices, era palpável o amor que um sentia pelo outro.

O som de um estranho apito – mais uma das invenções de Xenófilo – se fez ouvir pela casa. A primeira vez que Ginny escutou, quase morreu de susto, pois era um barulho bem alto. Agora, um mês depois, já havia se acostumado. Era a campainha. Ao ser puxada a cordinha do lado de fora, acionava um mecanismo que soprava vapor, como o apito de uma chaleira – bem mais alto que o normal.

- Eu atendo! – Luna saiu correndo debaixo do pé de amora, o vestido sarapintado de rosa e roxo e as mãos manchadas. Ao abrir a porta, viu Colin Creevey, acompanhado de um Neville Longbottom praticamente púrpura de vergonha, cor que se tornou perigosamente brilhante quando percebeu quem abrira a porta. Sem se abalar pela presença de nenhum dos dois, Luna sorriu. – Olá, Colin, Neville, que surpresa boa. – sua voz calma e suave fez Neville esconder-se um pouco atrás de Colin, que riu.

Colin era um rapaz mais velho dois anos, tinha vinte. Era loiro, de cabelos ondulados e tinha olhos castanhos muito bonitos, e um sorriso encantador. Era mais alto quase um palmo do que Neville, e quase dois do que Luna. Tinha um porte atlético, de quem praticava caça regular e aparentava ser bastante simpático.

- Olá Lunát... Er... Luna! Ginny está? – Colin perguntou, sua voz era agradável. Luna deu passagem para que ele entrasse e Neville entrou junto, quase se agarrando às suas roupas para que não fosse necessário sair de trás dele.

- Ela está lá atrás, estávamos apanhando amoras, eu vou fazer uma torta. – Colin sorriu à expressão de Neville. Estava óbvio o que seus olhos diziam. _"Deus, ela também sabe cozinhar??"_. Segurou um comentário maldoso, estava tentando ajudar o amigo, e não atrapalhá-lo de vez. – Pode ir até lá, Colin, tenho certeza de que ela ficará imensamente satisfeita.

Colin agradeceu-a e saiu em direção aos fundos da casa, abandonando um Neville que, do púrpura rabanete, retrocedia vertiginosamente a um tom amarelo-doentio, alcançando em segundos um branco-pálido. Neville, ao contrário do amigo, não era tão belo nem tão em forma. Seus cabelos iam até o queixo. Seus olhos tinham uma bela cor amarronzada-avelã, e era um pouco – não muito – acima do peso. Mas, apesar disso, era um rapaz bondoso e gentil – e excessivamente tímido, na concepção de Colin.

Luna, apesar de avoada por natureza, não deixou de notar a estranha e curiosa variação de cores do rapaz. Na tentativa de ajudá-lo, acreditando se tratar de alguma indisposição ou doença, tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Está passando bem? Não quer se sentar, Neville? – o pulo e o grito que se seguiram do toque de Luna a fez recuar alguns passos e o observar um tanto incrédula e confusa. Mesmo com todas as indiretas – e diretas – de Ginny sobre Neville, ela não enxergava o que era tão óbvio. Neville era completamente apaixonado por ela.

- E-Eu... M-me desculpe, Luna, e-eu... M-me assustei, m-me perdoe! E-está... E-está t-tudo bem. – Neville se amaldiçoou milhões de vezes por gaguejar tantas vezes em um espaço tão curto de tempo. Luna sorriu e apontou uma cadeira para ele se sentar e sentou-se de frente para ele.

* * *

- Casar?? – a expressão de surpresa e assombro de Ginny condenavam. Era a última coisa na qual ela pensava naquele momento. Colin chegara com aquela proposta sem aviso e sem preparação. Namoravam já havia bastante tempo, mesmo com o olho torto que Ronald punha sobre sua relação. E o jovem loiro parecia ter visto a suposta viagem do Weasley mais velho como a oportunidade mais que perfeita para oficializar a relação.

Porém Ginny não estava pensando naquilo. Principalmente agora com a partida de seu irmão naquela jornada maluca. Apesar de tudo, nunca se casaria – se fosse possível – sem a bênção dele. Ainda assim ela entendia o lado de Colin. Se fossem esperar pelo retorno de Ronald, quando se casariam?

- Ora, por que o espanto, Gin...? Estamos juntos há bastante tempo... Já compreendemos que o que sentimos um pelo outro é amor verdadeiro, não é? Então qual o problema de tornarmos nossa união oficial aos olhos de Deus? – ele falava, carinhoso, sentado ao lado dela na grama do quintal da casa de Xenófilo, enquanto retirava uma mecha de cabelo de seus olhos e delicadamente a colocava atrás da orelha.

- Colin... Eu... Não sei... Sei que com a minha idade a maioria das jovens estão casadas, mas... Não gostaria de me casar...

- ... Sem a permissão de seu irmão, é claro. – o rapaz completou, um tanto desapontado. Mas compreendia o que ela queria dizer. – Eu não queria ter que esperar por uma resposta sua, Ginny, mas se é assim que deseja, vou dar um prazo. É o mais justo.

O rosto da jovem ruiva se iluminou em um sorriso alegre com o que ele disse e Colin não pôde deixar de sorrir também. Ela ficava tão mais encantadora do que já era quando sorria... Era quase como se realmente ela brilhasse e de seus olhos se desprendessem fagulhas de satisfação. E aqueles olhos rosados eram um dos principais motivos pelo qual ele se apaixonara por ela. Segurou o rosto dela e deu-lhe um delicado beijo na testa e acariciou sua face, cheio de amor, a olhando nos olhos.

- Vamos esperar até a feira da cidade então. Depois da feira, você me dá sua resposta, ficamos combinados assim? – ele falou finalmente, ainda a olhando com todo o amor e ternura que possuía. Ginny não poderia estar mais satisfeita.

- Perfeito, Colin, realmente perfeito! Ronald, estando onde estiver, nunca perderia a feira. Assim poderei falar com ele e faremos as coisas da maneira correta!

- Ótimo então. – e, ainda segurando seu rosto, com delicadeza a trouxe mais para perto de si. Ginny ofegou com a proximidade dos rostos. Nunca havia beijado Colin, nenhuma moça direita se dá a esse tipo de indiscrição antes do casamento. Mas... Não teve ânimo nem vontade de se afastar. Fechou os olhos e esperou pelo beijo.

Sentiu que o nariz dele roçava no seu e prendeu a respiração. Seu coração dava saltos descontrolados em seu peito e suas mãos estavam frias, trêmulas e suadas. Colin deu uma leve risadinha ao perceber o nervosismo da quase noiva. Tocou seus lábios com leveza e ternura, como jamais havia feito com ninguém. E como se tivesse levado um choque de alta voltagem, Ginny se afastou ao sentir seus lábios.

Ele a encarou, confuso, mas ainda sorrindo. Atribuiu o súbito afastamento ao nervosismo e à apreensão da jovem, que jamais havia beijado alguém antes. Suspirou, um pouco decepcionado, mas feliz que havia tocado seus lábios.

- Perdoe-me, estou avançando algumas etapas... Perdoe-me, Gin... Eu deveria ter me controlado.

- Não, tu... Tudo bem... – ela levou as mãos aos lábios, ainda ofegante e nervosa. Virou o rosto, sem querer encará-lo. Tinha realmente sentido aquela repulsa ao tocar seus lábios? Não poderia ser assim, era apenas o nervosismo da situação. Não era possível que beijar fosse tão... Ruim.

* * *

Hogwarts era tão fascinante quanto nos contos que seu avô lhe contava antes de dormir. Foi o que Ronald atestou no dia em que os portões se abriram para ele. O mundo era tão imenso, que por mais que tentasse, que subisse nas árvores – tão grandes quanto montanhas – não era capaz de enxergar um limite. Harry se divertia com o encantamento do novo amigo. E percebia os traços de elfo que ele carregava nas atitudes e na facilidade com que aprendia a viver no mundo novo.

Ronald subia em árvores como se elas fossem feitas para serem escaladas. Tinha uma visão além do normal e a habilidade única de caçador que apenas os elfos tinham. Enxergava um cervo ao longe e o atingia certeiro com a flecha.

Dentro dos limites do portão, só era possível ver, tão longe quanto se pode caminhar ou cavalgar, cinco imensos pavilhões de pedra, cada um com uma bandeira enorme. Harry explicou que era onde seu povo vivia. Ronald percebeu as cores e os emblemas nas bandeiras. Eram os animais que estavam no brasão que ficava no portão. Em um, a imensa bandeira vermelha e dourada, com um leão que – ele se impressionou ao chegar perto – rugia incessantemente. E, ele também percebeu com assombro, as bandeiras tremulavam o tempo todo, mesmo sem o menor sinal de vento.

Mais adiante, vira em outro dos pavilhões, uma bandeira verde e prata, com uma imensa serpente que, vez por outra, armava o bote e balançava o chocalho na ponta da cauda. Harry lhe explicara que ali era a Ordem de Slytherin. No pavilhão com a bandeira azul e amarela, um corvo voava livremente, chegando a sumir da flâmula por instantes. A Ordem de Ravenclaw. E por fim, a bandeira amarela e preta, com um enorme e preguiçoso texugo, que se espreguiçava pela bandeira. A Ordem de Hufflepuff.

O pavilhão que parecia ficar exatamente no centro dos quatro demais, tinha a bandeira maior que todas. E apresentava o brasão, com os quatro animais e a letra "H" no meio. Era o castelo de Hogwarts. Morada da Rainha das Fadas, Hermione.

A única coisa na qual não era treinado era na arte élfica dos espadachins. Entre humanos, ele era de longe o melhor, mas estava há anos-luz de ser bom no manejo da espada entre os elfos. E Harry, simpático ao novo habitante de Hogwarts e o melhor espadachim da Ordem de Gryffindor, resolveu que iria ensiná-lo.

- Me ensinar a usar a espada? – Ronald riu-se, divertido. – Eu _já sei_ usar a espada, Harry. Sou o melhor espadachim de todo o Reino!

- Claro... De todo o reino humano. – Harry retrucou, divertido, enquanto desembainhava uma espada magnífica. Tinha o punho feito de ouro e todo cravejado de rubis. E a lâmina era tão limpa e espelhada que parecia jamais ter sido usada. Pela lâmina era possível ler a inscrição: _Godric Gryffindor_. – Mas aqui, em Hogwarts... Eu sempre serei o melhor.

E, mais rápido do que poderia prever, tendo tempo apenas para desembainhar a própria espada e defender-se – questão de milésimos de segundo – Harry atacou Ronald, que o olhou cheio de espanto. Como não o enxergou se mover? Não era possível que alguém se movesse tão rápido! O moreno se afastou, aos risos.

- Não se preocupe, Ronald. Vou te ensinar. Em breve você será tão bom espadachim quanto eu. E acredite, isso _foi_ um elogio!

Mas Harry não encontrou dificuldade alguma em treinar Ronald nas habilidades com a lâmina. Tal como se demonstrava desde o início, ele era um elfo em tudo o que a palavra significava e corria em seu sangue a facilidade com os trabalhos manuais que elfos costumam exercer.

E assim decorrera um mês desde que Ronald deixara o mundo dos humanos. E não demonstrava ter saudades ou mesmo ter nascido lá. Aquele curto espaço de tempo fora o necessário para que Ronald da Ordem de Gryffindor passasse a ser respeitado e aceito pelos demais de sua Ordem, e tornara-se o melhor amigo de Harry. Um não era mais visto sem o outro, fosse em caçadas ou em longas lutas que travavam. Ganhava o que desse três toques com a espada no outro.

Billius, o cavalo de Ronald, também sentia-se em casa entre os outros animais do estábulo a Ordem de Gryffindor. Era bem tratado – como sempre fora com Ronald, mas com regalias que antes, pela humildade em que viviam, seu dono não lhe poderia ofertar.

Ronald havia saído naquela manhã com Harry, atrás de uma boa caçada. Estavam bem fundo na Floresta Negra, onde a maioria dos animais de Hogwarts se embrenhavam, quando o trote frenético de cavalos se aproximando os alertou. Instintivamente, ambos apontaram seus arco e flecha para a direção de onde o som vinha. Ainda precisaram de alguns minutos até que o vulto que se aproximava tomasse forma e fosse reconhecível. Harry foi o primeiro a baixar a guarda, sem se dar ao trabalho de esconder um olhar de desprezo e desagrado. O rapaz que chegava tinha cabelos loiros que iam até a altura do queixo e olhos cinzentos como uma tempestade. Trazia no peito o brasão da Ordem de Slytherin e parecia carregá-la como se exibisse um faisão premiado e Ronald compreendeu rapidamente o motivo. A insígnia ao lado era igual à de Harry – ele era um dos guardas pessoais da rainha das fadas.

- Então é verdade. – a voz desdenhosa e arrastada do recém-chegado se fez ouvir e Ronald decidiu naquele instante que não gostava dele. - A Ordem de Gryffindor aceitou um forasteiro! O que é isso, senhor comandante, desespero?

- Não que seja de sua conta, Draco, mas Ronald é tão merecedor de uma Ordem de Hogwarts quanto você e eu. Ele é de linhagem pura. – Harry respondeu, já havendo guardado seu arco e flecha. Draco deu uma gostosa gargalhada e tombou a cabeça para trás enquanto ria. Ronald sentiu o sangue ferver, não precisaria de percepção élfica para perceber que o rapaz estava zombando dele.

- Claro, muito pura a linhagem! Descendente de um desertor da guerra, que mérito invejável! – agora Ronald ia da fúria para a confusão e em seguida para a incredulidade. Estava calado o tempo todo por não saber ainda como poderia se dirigir a alguém que estava visivelmente acima dele, mas não se conteve àquela insinuação dele.

- Está dizendo que meu avô era um desertor?? – sua voz demonstrava o quão estupefato se encontrava com a notícia. Seu avô, um elfo? Qual era a lógica daquilo?

- Quantos elfos covardes chamados Melquias você conhece, _Ronald_? – o loiro não se deu ao trabalho de fingir simpatia. Ronald teve um impulso incontrolável de arrancar a cabeça do rapaz, mas Harry foi mais rápido que ambos, arrancando a espada da bainha e a apontando para o pescoço de Draco, que só se afastou alguns milímetros, encarando Harry com desafio.

- Ronald está aqui porque a rainha o mandou buscar. – o moreno não alterou a voz e encarava Draco friamente, completamente impassível. – Melquias, ao contrário dele, não voltou. Um descendente não deve pagar pelo erro de seu antepassado. Por mais próximos que sejam seus laços de convivência e você deveria saber bem disso, Draco da Ordem de Slytherin.

O que quer que Harry quisera dizer com aquelas palavras, funcionou perfeitamente. Draco pareceu engolir algumas ofensas e respirou fundo, se endireitando sobre seu cavalo. Fez uma careta de desprezo e arrancou de lá, saindo no mesmo trote que chegara, levantando uma baixa nuvem de poeira. Ronald lembrou-se de respirar, assim como Harry. Ambos ficaram extremamente tensos com aquela situação.

- Draco tem o dom de ser desagradável. Não ligue para o que ele disse, a rainha o esclarecerá na oportunidade de sua audição com ela. – ele respondeu às perguntas do amigo antes que ele as fizesse.

- E quando será isso? E por que todos aqui parecem saber mais sobre minha família do que eu?

- Eu não tenho permissão para falar sobre isso, na verdade ninguém tem. Draco tem sorte de eu ser um pouco mais decente que ele, porque se seu contasse isso à rainha, ele estaria em sérios problemas.

- Pois neste momento eu adoraria que a rainha o fritasse na manteiga. – Ronald deixou bem claro a antipatia que nutria pelo loiro. Harry deu uma gostosa gargalhada, conhecia bem aquele sentimento que Draco produzia nas pessoas.

- Draco consegue ser um verdadeiro boçal quando quer – e acredite, ele quer isso a maior parte do tempo. Mas ele tem o rabo preso, seu avô saiu por motivos nobres. A família dele não.

Ronald digeriu aquilo por alguns segundos, pensando se queria saber o motivo pelo qual seu avô abandonara Hogwarts. Mas outra questão se acendeu em sua mente – Draco havia se referido a Melquias como um desertor. _A guerra_. A eterna guerra entre Hogwarts e os duendes. Perdeu o fôlego por alguns segundos. Seu avô havia fugido de Hogwarts com sua avó para fugir da guerra! O que mais sobre sua própria descendência descobriria? Não queria nem podia esperar, precisava falar com a rainha o mais rápido possível. Novamente, adivinhando-lhe os pensamentos, Harry se pronunciou.

- Não tente dar um passo maior que a perna, Ron. Draco queria sentir-se menos miserável fazendo você sentir-se assim. Sua audiência com Mione está agendada para daqui três luas. Até lá, contente-se em saber o que você próprio deduziu e o que já sabia. Não posso te falar mais nada sem arriscar o pescoço e por mais que preze por você, ainda não estou a fim de ir pra cova jovem! – Harry riu e deu leves e amigáveis tapinhas no ombro de Ronald, que permanecia um pouco atônito com o que havia acabado de descobrir.

- Okay... Vamos... Vamos voltar para o pavilhão, Harry, foi informação demais para a minha cabeça. Preciso de relaxar um pouco.

- Imaginei que diria isso. Vamos. – Harry bateu de leve com a mão no pescoço de seu cavalo, que saiu à galope da floresta e foi seguido de perto por um sem fôlego Ronald. E ele pensava que sua vida já estava suficientemente virada de cabeça para baixo...

* * *

A feira do vilarejo era um evento tão grandioso e aguardado que até mesmo cidades vizinhas mandavam representantes para participar e alguns iam apenas pelo prazer de visitá-la. E, a despeito do que diziam sobre ele durante todo o ano, durante os quatro dias em que se estendiam as festividades, a barraca montada por Xenófilo Lovegood era a mais disputada, especialmente pelas crianças.

O velho senhor fazia milhares de brinquedos todos os anos, cada um mais fantástico que o outro. Alguns soltavam faíscas que não queimavam e outros, bolhas tão coloridas quanto se pudesse imaginar. Alguns andavam sozinhos e outros se arriscavam até mesmo a tocar música, como se pequeninos sinos fossem acionados quando se girava a chave atrás deles. Xenófilo, durante os quatro dias da feira, deixava de ser o "Lunático", o bizarro cientista maluco, aquele que todos evitavam, para se tornar o mago da alegria para aquelas crianças que ficavam extremamente fascinadas com seus brinquedos.

Tal como sua filha, ele parecia não se importar com o tratamento que recebia durante a maior parte do ano e dava a impressão de viver por aqueles quatro gloriosos dias. Seus olhos brilhavam de êxtase quando via as crianças de todo o lugar correrem excitadas até sua barraca. Mas o mais impressionante – os preços. Cada um dava aquilo que tinha condições de dar. E todos saiam satisfeitos.

- Seu pai não existe, Luna... – Ginny comentava, à véspera do início da feira. – Simplesmente é bom demais para ser real... – a ruiva sorria, observando o agora pai adotivo organizando caprichosamente as caixas com os brinquedos enquanto cantarolava alguma música popular da época.

A loira, também embrulhando alguns pães e bolos para sua própria barraca no dia seguinte, sorriu para a amiga, encarando o pai com alegria e um indisfarçável orgulho.

- Ele existe... E agradeço a Deus por ele. Às vezes... – ela suspirou, seu ar mais sonhador que o normal. Ginny teve certeza de que ela estava se lembrando da época anterior à vinda deles para o vilarejo. Luna nunca falava daquela época. – Às vezes penso no quanto sou abençoada, mesmo tendo perdido minha mãe. Papai é tudo o que eu preciso. Sinto falta de mamãe, mas ele nunca me permitiu ser infeliz.

Ginny sorriu. Seu avô fora algo do tipo, mesmo tendo suas próprias idéias malucas – e tendo contaminado Ronald com elas de maneira irreversível. E com uma pontada de tristeza, lembrou-se do irmão. E de que, se ele não voltasse para as festividades, não poderia dar a resposta que Colin esperava. Suspirou e foi para perto de Luna, ajudá-la com os bolos e pães. O cheirinho estava absolutamente tentador.

- Me deixa provar um, vai, Luna... – a ruiva esgueirou uma de suas mãos para dentro de uma cesta cheia de pequenos bolinhos com aparência deliciosa, mas foi repelida por um tapa da amiga.

- Nem pense nisso! Depois farei mais para nós, mas estes são para a feira! – Luna sorriu, divertida com a falsa expressão de desalento de Ginny.

E a noite passou rápido. O dia alvoreceu. Começara a feira.

Pessoas, pessoas de toda a parte. Um imenso abafamento nas ruas e uma intensa gritaria e gargalhadas altas. Barracas com toldos de uma cor rota e suja – claro que a de Xenófilo era de uma cor absolutamente berrante – vendendo a mais imensa variedade de coisas. No centro da feira, alguns artistas se arriscavam em canções, dedilhando banjos e violinos, agitando pandeiros ciganos. Algumas mulheres dançavam graciosamente enquanto o povo batia palmas, extasiado. Eram dias de confusão, mas de muita alegria.

Ginny ajudava Luna em sua barraca, vendendo seus quitutes, que saíam como água no deserto. As moedas de cobre enchiam o cesto onde as guardava e invariavelmente era necessário esvaziá-lo. E ambas se revezavam naquela tarefa, levando o dinheiro para casa e depositando em mais uma das engenhocas de Xenófilo, que o mantinha a salvo de tentativas de furto – quem quer que não tivesse a chave, levava um choque tão violento quanto possível.

De longe, Ginny avistou Colin em meio à multidão. Ele lhe sorriu e acenou, dando sinal de que em breve visitaria a barraca dela. Ginny sorriu e acenou de volta, sem culpá-lo por não ir diretamente até ela. Quando pudesse ter uma breve folga, também iria dar uma volta entre as demais barracas.

E então ela sentiu-se atraída a olhar para um determinado ponto da multidão. Um ponto que podia ser considerado longe demais para que ela se detivesse nele sem motivo ou mesmo com um. E ela o viu. Os cabelos mais negros que ela já vira em alguém e desciam graciosamente até a metade das costas. De longe não enxergava ainda seus olhos, mas sabia, eram tão negros quanto os cabelos. Suas roupas, totalmente negras e absolutamente impecáveis davam-lhe ares de nobreza, assim como seu andar leve. Parecia que não esbarrava em ninguém. Na verdade, parecia atravessar as pessoas, como se fosse de ar rarefeito.

Ginny prendeu a respiração. Ele também olhava para ela. E sorria gentilmente enquanto se encaminhava exatamente para a barraca dela. Se demonstrava alheio ao resto da feira. E ele estacou diante dela. Era tão belo quanto imaginava que fosse quando o viu.

- Ginevra Weasley, eu suponho... – sua voz era suave e agradável. Ele a encarava diretamente nos olhos, o que fez percorrer pela espinha de Ginny, um arrepio fortíssimo. Ela buscou ar novamente, mas não o soltou. O desconhecido buscou sua mão delicadamente e depositou um beijo nela, sem desviar os olhos negros dos olhos rosados.

Demorou um pouco até que ela retomasse o dom da fala. Balançou a cabeça, como se afastasse um agouro. Sorriu-lhe simpática.

- Sim, sou eu. E o senhor, quem é? E se me permite, de onde me conhece? – Luna a olhava um tanto confusa, mas não ousou interromper. Lançou um olhar para o pai na barraca ao lado, que também via a cena.

- Sou Tom Riddle.

_(Fim do terceiro capítulo)_

N.A.: Nhaiiiiii, demorou mais do que eu gostaria!!! T-T Desculpem, tá??? Dei mais atenção à Ginny neste capítulo, no próximo vocês saberão mais sobre os segredos da família Weasley, sobre a vida em Hogwarts e sobre a rainha das fadas!

E gente, FUFFE, lembram??? "Faça Uma Ficwritter Feliz!!!" Mesmo que seja por puuuuuura piedade!!!! T-T Eu sou carente, vou precisar de terapia se me ignorarem!!!! T-T

Agradecendo diretamente à Maira Daróz, por ter tido a clemência de postar a primeira (e única até o momento) review e ainda ter a bondade de dizer que será uma fic de sucesso!!! Bom, tá aqui a atualização, Maira!! Em breve, capítulo quatro!!!

Até a próximaaa!

Kissus!


	5. Hogwarts  Minha família

Ronald se encarava diante do espelho há horas, enquanto um realmente entediado Harry se apoiava no batente da porta do aposento, com os braços cruzados e bufando a cada meio minuto de pura impaciência. O ruivo estava parecendo uma noiva.

- Sabe, nós estamos indo ver a rainha e não a uma celebração do Solstício. – a voz do moreno se fez ouvir e Ronald ignorou, ainda verificando as vestes vermelhas e douradas, vestes de gala da Ordem de Gryffindor, exigidas para audiências oficiais com a rainha das fadas. O grande brasão de ouro do leão com olhos de rubi funcionava como a abotoadura de sua enorme capa vermelha. E sua espada repousava elegantemente na bainha, o cabo de prata trabalhado artesanalmente reluzindo como se tivesse acabado de ser polido (e de fato, havia).

- Ela não vai gostar de mim, eu sinto isso, Harry! Vai se arrepender por ter mandado me buscar do mundo dos humanos, vai me achar indigno de ser um elfo! – ele finalmente voltou-se para o amigo, se deixando extravasar de todos os temores que vinha sentindo desde que chegara o dia em que iria para o imenso pavilhão da Ordem de Hogwarts para ver a rainha das fadas.

Harry não conteve uma divertida gargalhada quando ouviu o amigo dizer aqueles absurdos. Ele não estava mais parecendo uma noiva, estava seguramente _idêntico_ a uma. O moreno entrou no quarto e bateu com a mão em seu ombro, agora contendo o riso, visto ao olhar de censura que o moreno lhe lançou.

- Hermione é uma rainha sábia e justa, apesar de ser muito jovem, Ron. Arrisco dizer que a mais qualificada que já subiu ao trono, além de ser uma amiga maravilhosa. Ela o verá como o guerreiro valoroso que é, amigo. E pare com isso, você está parecendo uma donzela a caminho do altar! – ele deu uma risada e afastou-se bem a tempo de evitar uma reação agressiva do rapaz.

- Bom... Você tem razão, não é? Bem, meio que... Não faz sentido ela não gostar de mim, eu sou um bom guerreiro. É, é isso, não tenho com o que me preocupar! – ele sorriu, agora um pouco cheio de si e deixando de lado o nervosismo evidente que o assolava.

- É assim que deve falar um verdadeiro elfo da Ordem de Gryffindor. Vamos, só preciso pegar minha capa em meu quarto e poderemos ir.

Ronald seguiu Harry até o quarto que ficava na torre do pavilhão da Ordem de Gryffindor. Por ser chefe da guarda, o quarto do moreno ficava em um local privilegiado, juntamente com o da fada Minerva, uma anciã, conselheira de Gryffindor. Era uma mulher severa e rígida, mas extremamente sábia e que mantinha todos da Ordem de Gryffindor sob um imenso respeito. Sem medo nem coações, apenas respeito.

Ronald estacou à porta do quarto do amigo. Era a primeira vez que subia até a torre e a primeira vez que vislumbrava o aposento, que, ele podia perceber, era um pouco maior que o dele, mas não muito. Permaneceu parado, como se estivesse com medo de entrar e invadir a privacidade de Harry. Era um bom amigo, mas quase nada falava sobre si. Precisou do moreno puxá-lo para dentro pra que ele largasse de frescuras.

Observando ao redor, realmente não havia nada de muito diferente de seu próprio quarto. Uma cama grande e confortável, cercada por um dossel de cortinas vermelhas com franjas douradas. Um enorme baú onde ele guardava suas coisas, um espelho e uma pequena mesa, próxima à janela, onde ficava a vasilha de água para a noite. Mas um detalhe diferente chamou-lhe a atenção.

Diante da cama havia um quadro, que tomava quase toda a parede. Nele, a figura de um casal simpático, um elfo – extremamente parecido com Harry – de olhos avelã e vestido com os trajes de gala da Ordem de Gryffindor. E uma fada, de cabelos tão vermelhos quanto os do próprio Ronald, mas de olhos tão incrivelmente verdes que Ron supunha que, se a estivesse encarando pessoalmente, arriscaria ficar cego. Mas o mais surpreendente ele reparou em seguida: o quadro se _mexia_. Harry, abotoando sua capa, viu o interesse do amigo no quadro e se aproximou, sorrindo levemente, exalando orgulho.

- Meus pais. – a informação, Ronald pensou, era desnecessária, visto a imensa semelhança de Harry com os dois. – Morreram na guerra contra os duendes há alguns anos atrás. Sinto falta deles, mas me orgulho de terem morrido lutando. Estavam na linha de frente. Foram mortos pelo próprio rei dos duendes. Eu tinha um ano, mal sabia falar "mamãe".

Apesar de ser uma história triste, Harry tinha os olhos brilhantes de emoção e orgulho. Era óbvio que, para o moreno, morrer em batalha era a maior das glórias. O peito de Harry estava inflado com um sentimento que Ronald ainda não conhecia, mas que talvez viesse a conhecer. Ronald sabia por seu avô que há anos a guerra estava em "suspenso". Uma trégua sem tempo para ter fim havia sido negociada, porém tanto Hogwarts quanto os duendes viviam na tensão de tudo estourar de repente.

- Bom, estou pronto. Vamos até o estábulo buscar nossos cavalos. Hermione nos espera. – Harry bateu de leve no ombro do amigo e indicou a porta para ele. Ronald assumiu uma cor esverdeada. A tensão do encontro com a rainha retornara com todas as forças.

* * *

Ronald andava de um lado para o outro, na ante-sala que dava diretamente para a sala do trono. Aparentemente, Hermione estava resolvendo assuntos com o conselheiro da Ordem de Slytherin e que, logo em seguida, o receberia. Ronald não estava mais nervoso porque iria encontrar a rainha. Mas havia algo dentro de si lhe dizendo que aquele encontro lhe renderia muita dor de cabeça, apesar de muitos bons frutos que pudesse resultar. E, apesar das incessantes tentativas de Harry em aplacar-lhe os nervos, o ruivo ficava tão irritado que a cor de seu rosto chegava a confundir-se com a de seus cabelos, tão vermelho ele ficava.

- Eu sei o que quer dizer, Ron. De fato, ela vai te contar algumas coisas que vão fazer você ficar um pouco... Nervoso. Mas o mais importante neste momento é você entender que tudo aconteceu de acordo com leis que...

- Harry, eu juro que se você me explicar isso mais uma vez, eu não respondo por mim!! – o ruivo rosnou entre os dentes.

O rapaz resignou-se. Era natural de alguns elfos – não de todos – aquela espécie de premonição que tinham. No caso de Ronald, era hereditário. Toda sua linhagem sabia quando algo ruim ou importante estava prestes a acontecer com um dos seus. Foi assim quando Arthur – pai do garoto – tinha sido morto. E quando seu avô sofreu o mesmo destino. Tanto ele quanto a irmã tinham a sensação de que algo tinha acontecido.

A porta se abriu com um clique e de dentro saiu uma figura que poderia ser descrita como _sinistra_. Harry o encarava com desprezo e Ronald com uma leve apreensão. O homem magro, com a pele macilenta e branca, um nariz curvo e cabelos negros até os ombros, encarou Harry com um desprezo equivalente. Estava vestido com trajes de gala, ao contrário das de Harry e Ronald, verde escuras, com detalhes em prata. Depois voltou os olhos para Ronald e seu rosto se retorceu numa careta terrivelmente repugnante. Novamente Ronald teve certeza logo de imediato que não gostava dele.

- Senhor chefe da guarda de Gryffindor, que _agradável_ surpresa encontrá-lo aqui. E suponho que este seja o neto do... – o homem pareceu escolher bem as palavras, mas ficou óbvio que ele estava tentando descobrir a palavra que pudesse ser a mais ofensiva que tivesse a sorte de encontrar. Acabou por desistir e completou – elfo Melquias.

Harry não se deu ao trabalho de parecer simpático.

- Quem ele é não é de sua conta, Severus. Diz respeito apenas a mim, a Minerva e a Hermione, que são as autoridades em Gryffindor. Preocupe-se apenas com o covil de serpentes que é a Ordem de Slytherin.

- Ora essa, meu caro rapaz, não há necessidade alguma de utilizar-se de rudeza, até o momento eu estou sendo extremamente civilizado...

- Claro que está, estamos diante da sala do trono. Se agir fora dos padrões de comportamento, Hermione te colocará no lugar e essa seria uma cena que eu adoraria ver.

Novamente o rosto de Severus se retorceu em outra careta enojada. Ronald permanecia calado. Apesar de já não gostar do homem, preferiu se manter numa discrição saudável. Talvez, após a conversa com a rainha, se sentisse mais à vontade para dirigir a palavra a outros elfos e fadas que não fossem membros da Ordem de Gryffindor.

- De qualquer forma... – Severus continuou, ao recuperar o dom da fala – sua majestade os aguarda. Com certa ansiedade, devo supor. Talvez a imensa quantidade de ruivos dentro da sala do trono a esteja _incomodando_.

Harry estreitou perigosamente os olhos. Teria matado Severus ali mesmo se fosse lhe dada a chance. Ronald o encarou confuso e voltou os olhos para Harry, buscando uma resposta que não veio.

- Vamos entrar, Ronald. Deixe esta serpente desagradável seguir seu caminho e destilar seu veneno à revelia, ou ele não nos dará paz. – respirou fundo e olhou para a porta fechada. – Eu entrarei e o anunciarei propriamente. Você entra logo em seguida. Tudo certo?

Novamente a tensão tocou Ronald. Harry não esperou que Severus se retirasse por completo nem que seu amigo o respondesse. Abriu a porta do trono e deu alguns passos adiante, completamente formal.

- Apresento-lhe, majestade, Ronald da Ordem de Gryffindor, resgatado do mundo dos humanos e reiterado à sociedade élfica e faérica. – a atitude de Harry fez com que Ronald sentisse um forte nó em seu estômago. Percebeu então que deveria agir de forma semelhante. Enchendo-se de uma coragem que nem sabia ter, respirou fundo e assumiu a postura formal que vira Harry ter ao entrar. Mas quase não conseguiu continuar ao ver, sentada ao trono, a criatura mais maravilhosa em que já tinha posto seus olhos.

Agora tudo o que seu avô lhe dizia em seus contos começava a tomar forma em sua mente. Agora compreendia o olhar sonhador e abobalhado que seu avô tinha ao falar da rainha das fadas. Estava vestida em um traje branco que lhe cobria os braços e descia até os pés, mas deixava à mostra o colo. Os cabelos, levemente ondulados, brilhavam e como ouro puro e desciam em cascata até quase tocar o chão. Seus olhos eram uma cor de mel tão clara e reluzente que ele tinha certeza de nunca ser capaz de descreve-los com exatidão. Em sua fronte, uma coroa de flores brancas que Ron nunca tinha visto antes. E um par de asas transparentes e imponentes às costas, que reluziam e se movimentavam lentamente. O ruivo perdeu o ar.

Hermione sorria docemente ao ver o rapaz entrando e pôde notar seu fascínio. Não se surpreendeu, essa era a reação da maioria dos elfos e mesmo das fadas ao vê-la uma primeira vez. Mas sentiu em seu coração algo diferente do que quando encarava outros elfos em audiências formais. Uma sensação incômoda, mas agradável, que nunca havia sentido antes. Mas ignorou-a, se levantando de seu trono, alargando o sorriso.

- É um prazer ter de volta em nosso reino um dos representantes de uma linhagem tão importante e valorosa quanto a sua, Ronald de Gryffindor. – a voz dela era _surreal_, Ronald pensou. Engasgou. Não conseguia falar. Apenas a encarava, completamente feliz caso então morresse. Teria morrido pleno. – Creio que deseja saber detalhes sobre você e sua família e eu os responderei com prazer, mas antes, algumas pessoas desejam ver-lhe.

Refeito da sensação inicial, a expressão de Ron foi do fascínio à confusão em uma mísera fração de segundos. Encarou a rainha com respeito e ajoelhou-se diante dela.

- Perdão, majestade, pelo meu comportamento. Agora, já que tocou no assunto, sim, desejo saber sobre minha família, mas não compreendo... Quem gostaria de ver-me? Não conheço já todos os da Ordem de Gryffindor? Harry me disse que me bastava conhece-los e que os outros me seriam apresentados à medida em que o destino promovesse nossos encontros.

Hermione sorriu, agora um pouco triste e Ronald se amaldiçoou por ter sido o causador de uma imagem tão devastadora. Tomou nota mental de jamais permitir que um sorriso triste ou um mero semblante de tristeza cruzasse o rosto da rainha novamente, se pudesse impedir.

- Você terá de me perdoar, Ronald, porém eu tive de escondê-los por algum tempo. Até que estivesse familiarizado com a vida em Hogwarts e com o fato de viver como um elfo, não sabia se estaria preparado para conhecer essas pessoas. Então preferi não me arriscar.

A rainha fez um leve movimento com uma das mãos, chamando a atenção de Harry para que ele abrisse uma porta que estava atrás do trono. O moreno a obedeceu, a encarando quando passou por ela e sorrindo, murmurando algo que Ronald não pôde ouvir. A rainha assumiu uma cor púrpura brilhante e Harry segurou uma risada, abrindo enfim a porta.

Ronald, pela segunda vez em um espaço ínfimo de tempo, perdeu o ar. Uma fada aparentando ser mais velha que ele, de cabelos flamejantes e olhos azuis como os dele, saiu voando – literalmente – de dentro da sala, indo de encontro ao jovem. Com rapidez de raio, agarrou-se ao pescoço do garoto e o beijava no rosto efusivamente, o apertando com força em seus braços.

- M... Mãe?? – o ruivo falou finalmente, a voz preenchida de emoção. Sua mãe estava _viva_, ele mal podia acreditar! Não tinha notícias dela desde que era uma criança e, há pouco tempo descobrira que ela era uma fada. Mas não tinha idéia de que estava viva! Muito menos de volta a Hogwarts!

- Ah, Morgana ouviu minhas preces, meu querido filho, finalmente! Finalmente tenho você em meus braços de novo! – ela segurou o rosto do rapaz que a encarava atônito, incapaz de acreditar, e tão feliz que tinha medo de que fosse explodir. – Só ela sabe o quanto eu queria voltar, trazer você e Ginny para cá, ou voltar para lá, para ficar junto de vocês! Mas Morgana ouviu minhas preces! Tenho você de volta e tenho certeza de que ela trará minha menininha para mim também!

Hermione olhava a cena tocada. Uma enorme comoção preencheu-lhe o peito e ela suspirou, contendo as lágrimas. Ainda não tinham se acabado as surpresas.

- Molly... – ela interrompeu o momento dos dois após alguns minutos. – Os outros... Posso...

- Claro, claro, Mione, querida! – a forma com que ele vira sua mãe se dirigir à rainha mostrou a Ronald que elas eram próximas e isso o preencheu de ainda mais alegria. Se eram próximas, talvez ele tivesse mais chances de ver Hermione do que pensava. Seria...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela entrada de nada menos que cinco elfos ruivos, todos trajados de gala e com as cores e o brasão de Gryffindor, sendo que dois eram perfeitamente idênticos. Ronald nunca tinha visto nenhum deles, mas seu coração lhe disse quem eram antes mesmo que sua mãe o dissesse.

- Ronald... Quero que conheça seus irmãos William, Charles, Percival, Frederic e Jorge. – a fada ruiva os apontava e apresentava a Ron, que não conseguia exprimir o que sentia ou mesmo definir. Como era possível que ele tivesse irmãos e seu avô jamais tivesse lhe contado sobre eles?? Como se lhe adivinhasse os pensamentos, Hermione tomou a palavra.

- Ronald de Gryffindor, agora que está reunido com sua família, é o momento de saber sobre a história de sua vida. – ela falou enquanto chegava mais perto. O ruivo sentiu as pernas cederem levemente, mas manteve-se. A rainha novamente começou a falar.

_Há muitos anos atrás, quando Melquias e sua esposa Dalilah ainda eram jovens, a guerra contra os duendes atingira níveis altíssimos. Haviam baixas diárias e invariavelmente todos eram convocados a lutar. Ainda Melquias e a esposa viviam na segurança de Hogwarts, mas ela temia o momento em que essa falsa tranqüilidade teria um fim. Para piorar a situação, ela percebera que estava gerando no ventre uma outra vida. E não queria que seu filho nascesse em uma guerra ou mesmo que crescesse sem um pai. Dalilah expôs suas angústias ao marido, que compartilhou do sofrimento da esposa. Apesar de desejar lutar por seu reino, também desejava ver o filho crescer, viver a vida ao lado dele e de Dalilah. Melquias então veio até minha mãe – a rainha das fadas de então – pedir-lhe que ele pudesse sair. Viveria como um ser humano, tanto ele quanto sua esposa, e criariam seu filho longe de Hogwarts._

_Logicamente, minha mãe resistiu a deixar-los ir, principalmente por Melquias, à época, ser um de seus melhores guerreiros. Mas via a dor de Dalilah em seus olhos, e dor semelhante nos olhos de Melquias._

_Profundamente condoída, minha mãe fê-los sobre as conseqüências de abandonar Hogwarts viver como humanos. Seriam considerados desertores e nem um nem outro jamais poderia retornar ou sofreria as conseqüências de um julgamento realizado pelo conselho de Hogwarts. Tanto Melquias quanto Dalilah já pareciam ter ponderado quanto a essas conseqüências e apenas pediram à rainha que a sua terceira geração fosse concedido o retorno ao mundo mágico. Minha mãe aquiesceu, não sem antes dar a eles um amuleto, que os protegeria de ataques dos duendes enquanto em terras não-mágicas. Eles partiram e em pouco tempo foi conhecida a história dos covardes desertores da Ordem de Gryffindor._

_Com o passar dos anos, o filho de Melquias e Dalilah tornou-se homem feito. Não negava a linhagem e tornou-se um homem belo e guerreiro exemplar. Molly o viu pela primeira vez enquanto passeava na forma que humanos conhecem como "borboleta". Ele estava caçando. Ela se encantou de imediato com ele, mas como poderia tê-lo como marido se ele, mesmo sendo elfo, não poderia participar dos rituais do Solstício, quando as fadas escolhem seus maridos?_

_Foi também ela até minha mãe, pedir permissão para poder desposá-lo. Garantiu a ela que jamais conseguiria ser feliz se não lhe fosse permitido e ainda usou do argumento de que ele, como elfo, jamais se encantaria realmente por uma mulher do mundo humano._

_Minha mãe também aquiesceu a este pedido, mas condições lhe foram impostas. Minha mãe era uma incrível vidente, entende. Ela sabia que, da união entre Arthur e Molly, resultariam sete filhos. E sete é um número místico de imenso poder. Molly poderia ir ao mundo real e viver certo tempo com Arthur, desde que seus cinco primeiros filhos retornassem a Hogwarts quando do nascimento. Os outros dois viveriam no mundo real por quanto tempo fosse necessário ou até quando quisesse. E, assim que a filha mais nova completasse a sétima primavera, Molly também deveria retornar a Hogwarts._

_Molly, apesar de um pouco resistente, aceitou a condição, preferiria viver por pouco tempo que fosse ao lado de Arthur, e sabendo que lhe seria permitido depois viver com seus filhos, do que jamais ter vivido o amor que sentia por seu pai._

Hermione interrompeu a narração. Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo rosto de Molly. Ronald parecia perplexo demais para exprimir qualquer reação que fosse. Olhou para a mãe, que o encarava com indistinto carinho e em seguida para os recém-descobertos irmãos, que o olhavam com visível orgulho. Era perceptível que Ronald era um guerreiro fantástico e que honrava a linhagem de sua família.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, no qual Ron processou toda a informação, ele finalmente tomou uma atitude. Abraçou forte a sua mãe por longos minutos, como se, com aquele abraço, fosse capaz de ter de volta todos os anos em que viveu longe dela.

Em seguida, ao soltar a mãe, abraçou um a um seus irmãos, que não se fizeram de rogados, também lhe retribuindo o abraço com igual afeição. Olhou para Harry então e com apenas o olhar lhe disse o que pretendia, voltando-se então para a rainha.

- Majestade, peço-lhe permissão para ir ao mundo dos humanos uma vez mais. – ele falou, a voz carregada de determinação, coragem e emoção profunda.

- Voltar ao mundo dos humanos com que propósito? – perguntou-lhe a rainha, um tanto curiosa.

- Vou buscar minha irmã!

N.A.: Cabo mais uuuuuum! Ai, gente, será que tem alguém lendo isso? Nossa, eu sei que disse que já tinha a história pronta há quase quatro anos, mas tem hora que eu tenho tanta idéia nova que eu não sei o que eu faço!!!!

Só espero que estejam gostando! O capítulo ficou menor e se passa pouco tempo antes do ocorrido no capítulo anterior. Vocês sabem... O encontro de Ginevra Weasley e Tom Riddle!

Lembrando da campanha FUFFE!!

Até a próxima!!

Kissus!


End file.
